Are You Ready for It?
by dark0angel13
Summary: How could a game of chicken go so horribly right?


Been on a Mirza kick lately so here's another something I threw together when I let the demons in my mind run wild. I do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"You think I'm afraid?" Erza crosses her arms with a scowl as she challenges Mira's famous smirk. If there was one thing Mira was adept at, it would be pushing Ezra's buttons; loving every second of it.

"Oh, I know you're afraid," Mira leans in and Erza has to physically stop herself from stiffening. "You've always been all bark and no bite, _Titania._" The word, when she says it like that—all seductive and wanton— makes Erza's heart race in her chest. Mira knew she hated that God damned nickname.

"I'm not afraid of anything," she sits straighter in her chair; her nails dig into her palms to try and clear the fog from her brain. "You of all people should know this."

"You've lost every game so far Erza," Mira purrs, dragging a finger under her chin and she swallows hard. "What makes you think this time will be any different?"

"Because you don't play fair." It's an accusation Mira seems inclined to accept and it only serves to piss Erza off more. "You know you can't win otherwise." Erza smirks when her words cause the white mage to stiffen and back off, for now at least.

"Play fair?" Mira talks as if she's been wounded, "I always play fair. It's not my fault you don't have the balls to follow through." And here they were, back at the inevitable game of cat and mouse Erza hates so fucking much. Mira was her best friend, but on the rare occasion when they would play this little game of theirs, Erza wanted to strangle her.

A growl begins deep in her throat and Erza stands, meeting Mira head on as her hands fist at her sides. What was it about this woman that got under her skin so damn much?

"Care to try again?" Mira smirks and leans back against the bar. "You know I'm always up for a challenge." Her lips curve up into a smirk and Erza has to clear her head or she's going to slap it clear off this woman's face.

Erza steels herself and grips Mira by the front of her dress, her hands only trembling slightly while she attempts death by glare. Her body is stiff, her heart pounding in her chest as her mind races so fast she can barely keep up. Why was this so fucking hard? Mira's smirk definitely didn't help.

"I'm waiting…" the laughter that bubbles from her lips has Erza on the precipice of murder. Fine, if she wanted a challenge, Erza was damn well going to give her one.

Her hand grips Mira by the chin, her other bracing against the counter and Erza is thankful for the cool surface that quells the fire burning within her. Mira stiffens against her and Erza could swear she sees shock flash through her eyes. So far so good, she thinks confident.

"What's wrong Mira," Erza smirks down at her. "Nervous because I'm starting this little game for once?" The silence is all the answer she needs and a little wave of pride washes over her.

"Are you ready for it…?" Erza leaves her question hanging as she leans in, loving the way Mira stiffens against her. She was going to win, come hell or high-water, even if it kills her.

Mira remains silent, her cerulean eyes holding a mixture of fear and excitement, and Erza isn't sure which she likes more. She's so close now, all it would take is another inch and victory was hers.

"Are you?" Mira's words shatter her resolve like glass, and when Erza feels a finger hook into the waist band of her skirt, she can take no more.

"Fuck!" She backs off.

"I win again," Mira coos.

Erza can't say anything for fear of her temper getting out of hand. She needs to leave before she tears the entire guild hall apart.

"God dammit!" She hears Natsu somewhere behind her but right then, she could care less.

"I told you she would cave," Cana's laugh echos as Erza reaches the exit. "Pay up."

"I really thought she had it that time-" Lucy's voice cuts off when Erza slams the door behind her, and finally, silence settles.

"Dammit!" Why can she never win? Why was Mira so fucking good at this game? How is she even able to keep a straight face? There are so many questions running through her mind, but none with an answer Erza likes.

* * *

"Challenging me again so soon after a loss?" Mira chuckles when Erza stalks towards her with purpose. This was how she wins.

"I know why I can't beat you outright," she stops only when she has Mira cornered against the bar again.

"Oh?" Mira smirks against her, "and why is that?"

Erza leans down to whisper in her ear, loving the shiver that races down Mira's spine as she does so. This was almost too easy now.

"You like an audience," Mira goes stiff against her and Erza uses this opportunity to push a knee between her legs. "I don't." Check mate.

Erza wastes no time bringing her lips down on Mira's, her hand tangling in her white locks and loving when Mira goes slack against her and she's losing her mind in the fog of lust that settles over her. All too soon Mira grips her hips and reverses them to press her back against the counter and Erza loves the chill that the granite gives her. It's not enough the quell the flames of desire lapping at her, but it's a start.

"About time you realized that," Mira breathes against her throat and Erza has to suppress a groan. "I was beginning to tire of the one sided victories. It's no fun getting off alone." God what was it about her bedroom voice that drove Erza so insane?

"Shut up," Erza kisses her again. "The games not over yet." No, in fact it was far from over.

"Are you that excited to lose?" Mira all but rips the skirt from her body, the white blouse meeting the same fate a breath later. "Because my prize, is you."

In this particular situation, Erza can't think of anything she'd rather do aside from take the loss in the form of electric pleasure. Her body is on fire, and Mira is the only one who can save her. She pulls her in for another kiss and all talk goes out the window. There is no need for words when Mira knows exactly what she wants, what she needs.

Hands trace the planes of her stomach and Erza sucks in a breath, her head falling back when lips meet her throat. They're hot against her already flushed skin but they send a chill racing down her spine and she loves it.

It's a slow burn as Mira divests her of the lace bra, teeth grazing her nipples in the process, and slower still as lips trail down her stomach only to stop where Erza needs attention most.

"Someone's excited," Mira purrs, placing butterfly kisses across her hips and Erza bites her lip.

"Stop teasing Mira." Erza commands breathy as her hands grip the bar for purchase when Mira traces the line of her panties with feather-light touches. She's so close, yet so far and Erza wants to scream.

"This is my victory remember?" Mira pins her with bedroom eyes and Erza swallows hard. "Let me savor my prize." God the way she spoke did things to her.

It's entirely too long before Mira finally pinches the lace between her teeth and pulls them from her legs, and by the time they hit the floor, Erza is about ready to spontaneously combust. The kisses, the teeth, they were enough to drive her insane. She didn't realize Mira was this good at foreplay.

"Beautiful," Mira kisses just below her navel, hands tracing the muscle of her thighs before motioning for Erza to widen her stance. "Are you ready for this?"

It's a question Erza has asked herself a thousand times in the last ten minutes and she's still not sure of the answer, but Mira's hands on her skin feel so God damn good, a breathy yes is all she can manage to say.

"No you're not," Mira states matter of fact and for a split second Erza is afraid she's going to stop. "But you will be." For reasons Erza can't fathom, the way Mira says that has her heart skipping into overdrive.

The lips at her stomach trail down and the closer Mira gets, the hotter Erza becomes. The fingers that caress her skin are calculating and full of purpose and only serve to feed the growing arousal within her. There are so many thoughts flying chaotically through her head but the only one that Erza can grab hold of is that Mira needs to stop teasing and take care of her right the fuck now.

When thumbs spread her, Erza gasps, and when Mira glides her tongue from slit to clit, she sees stars. Her hands fist in white tresses and her knees threaten to buckle under her but Mira uses the weakness to push her onto the counter as hands spread her legs further. The stretch is only mildly discomforting and before Erza can say anything, Mira hooks her arms under her legs and lifts. Erza finds herself staring at the ceiling seconds later while Mira goes to town on her and it's ecstasy.

"Oh God-" the words lodge somewhere in her throat when she feels Mira swivel her tongue around the bundle of nerves and push a finger into her. White flashes across her vision and Erza bucks her hips to meet the gentle thrusts but it's not enough. It's nowhere near enough friction to satisfy her.

"More," she pants and Mira is eager to oblige, adding another finger to the glorious tempo before curling them both upwards and Erza lets out a guttural moan. "Yes." It's breathy when it leaves her lips and a chuckle meets her ears, the vibrations rebounding through her clit and it's almost too much to handle. She's so close she can taste it.

"You're close," Mira leans over her and their lips meet again, and Erza feels teeth pull at her. She submits happily to the white mage, loving how Mira knows just what her body needs and catering to every desire it has.

"Yes." Is all Erza can gasp when Mira licks the pulse point in her neck. The hand buried deep inside her shifts angles and her back arches off the counter a second later, another moan languidly leaving her lips as Mira ups the tempo.

"You're so hot right now Erza…" Mira takes a nipple into her mouth, drawing lazy circles around it before releasing it with a pop. "It's almost enough to drive me insane."

Erza can't find the words to describe the pleasure ripping through her like a current so instead she wraps her legs around Mira and hangs on for dear life as her breathing picks up. She's so close, all Mira would need to do is curl her fingers one more time and she would come undone.

"Cum for me baby," the words—a command—cause the band that had been winding within her to snap and Erza feels her entire body go rigid as her nails rake down Mira's arms.

"Oh God!" She repeats it like a song stuck on replay as Mira pumps in and out of her, allowing her to ride out the orgasm for as long as possible and Erza is grateful.

Mira pulls out and licks her fingers clean but all Erza can picture is that tongue penetrating deep within and heat begins to pool in the pit of her stomach once more. Her body has not had nearly enough of Mira to be sated.

"Oh don't think I'm done with you yet," Mira speaks as if she can read her mind and the excitement that flashes through her body has Erza smiling up at her. "I have yet to taste you while in the throws of ecstasy, and it's something I want more than anything right now." Just her words make Erza's heart flutter.

"Then get to it." It's a command Mira is more than happy to obey as she leans down and drags her tongue up the inside of Erza's thigh, never breaking eye contact.

When Erza feels the tongue spear her, her breathing hitches and she grabs her own breasts for purchase, needing to touch something while Mira gave her pleasure the likes of which she's never felt before. A moan—in the form of Mira's name— leaves her lips and when the woman between her legs chuckles, Erza feels with throughout her entire being.

Her hand finds Mira's head and she grinds her hips harder into the tongue fucking her, another moan leaving her lips when Mira pins her thighs to the counter.

"Faster," she pants as Mira swivels within her, attacking and retreating at a pace far too slow for her liking. "Fuck me like you mean it Mira."

She feels the vibrations as Mira hums against her and when a finger begins to trace lazy circles around her clit, Erza feels the tension within her coil like a snake. Her body is on fire for Mira, her heart hammering so hard in her chest Erza was sure she could hear it.

"I'm so close," her hips raise to meet the thrusting tongue and Erza swears she feels a finger join in the fray. It's bliss, she thinks as the sensations overwhelm her. She feels the pleasure building so fast it leaves her gasping, her hips rising to meet Mira thrust for thrust while she chases the ecstasy right in front of her. Just a little more.

Like a rubber band snapping, Erza comes undone around Mira, moans slipping from her lips like water from a tap that won't shut off and her vision blurs. It's entirely too much for her to handle and Erza's moans turn into a scream when spasms overtake her. Mira lets her ride out the high until there's nothing left and Erza feels her entire body go slack.

"You taste divine," Mira kisses her and Erza soon tastes herself. "I'd like to see that face on you again though."

"Maybe I should let you win more often then." Erza retorts tired with a smirk.

"Oh you let me win?" Mira raises a brow. "I didn't realize I played right into your hand." Sarcasm was a second language to them both and Erza chuckles as she pulls Mira down to kiss her.

"My turn," Mira breaks the kiss and straddles her, hands gathering the fabric of her dress before hauling up and over her head and Erza sucks in a breath. She was beautiful.

"Are you ready for it?" Erza asks playfully as her hands trail up Mira's thighs to grip her hips and it's then that Erza notices the lack of panties. Mira's heat is scorching her and she welcomes the burn like an old friend.

"Are you?" Mira counters and slides up to kneel over Erza's face, a smirk playing about her lips. Yes, Erza thinks excited. She would have to let Mira win more often.

* * *

As always, leave a review if its worth one, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Regards,

dark


End file.
